Lee Chang Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Chang Min *'Nombre:' 이창민 / Lee Chang Min *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Catedrático y DJ. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' New Jersey, Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 1,78 cm *'Peso:' 72 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia: 'TheBsky Biografía Nació y se crío en Tenafly, New Jersey. ChangMin ya ha terminado su servicio militar obligatorio, es el 1º ídolo de la JYP Entertainment que lo hace antes de debutar. El 12 de diciembre del 2009 colaboró en el single digital “Superman” del cantante Mario. El 5 de febrero él y JokWon lanzaron un single digital titulado “Graduation”. Estuvo ausente en el programa “Hot Blood” debido a que se unió a JYP después de la filmación. En diciembre del 2009, colaboró en el Soundtrack del drama “A Dream Comes True”, con un single en solitario titulado “Don’t Swallow”. 'Salida de Bighit Entertainment ' Se confirmo su salida el día 1 de febrero del 2018, Chang Min hablo sobre sus futuros planes de abrir su propia agencia. Su nueva agencia se llama TheBsky, aunque ya no es parte de Bighit Entertainment este sigue trabajando con ellos. Dramas *Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) cameo * Dream High (KBS2, 2011) cameo Temas para Dramas *''I Walk in Memory'' tema para Love Your Glow (2018) *''Stay'' tema para Just Between Lovers (2018) *''Mirage'' tema para Super Daddy Yeol (2015) *''Hope'' tema para Come! Jang Bo Ri (2014) *''Say I Love You (junto a Jin Woon)'' tema para Hotel King (2014) *''Moment'' tema para The Heirs (2013) *''I See Only One Person (junto a Da Hee (GLAM))'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) *''The Road of Tears (junto a Im Seul Ong)'' tema para Time Slip Dr. Jin (2012) Programas de TV *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2018) (Ep. 143-144) *Star King (SBS, 2016) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) *I Can See Your Voice (Mnet, 2015) *Running Man Ep 199-200 (SBS, 2014) *Moonlight Prince (KBS, 2013) (Ep. 8, Junto con Jin Woon & Kim Tae Woo) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011) *Love Escort - 2AM (MBC, 2009) (Junto con 2AM) Videos Musicales *Lee Hyun - You Are The Beast Of My Life (2012) Discografía Mini Álbum Digital Single Colaboraciones *G-20 - Let's Go (2011) Premios *'2019 Soribada Best K-Music Awards:' The Voice Award *'2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best OST - "Moment" Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' 2AM **'Posición:' Vocalista y bailarín. *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' HOMME **'Posición:' Vocalista y maknae. *'Idiomas:' Inglés (lengua materna) y Coreano (fluído) *'Educación:' DongAh Bangsong University *'Aficiones:' Jugar en el Ordenador. *Chang Min ya ha terminado su servicio militar obligatorio, es el 1er ídolo que lo hace antes de debutar, eso es porque quería tener tiempo libre. *Estuvo ausente en el programa "Hot Blood" debido a que estaba en el servicio militar. * Changmin fue nombrado profesor de música en la Universidad de Sohae, en el mundo, comenzará a dar cátedra de sus habilidades a partir del 2015. El representante de la universidad declaró: “''Changmin ha logrado desarrollar cualidades de liderazgo como entrenador vocal antes de su debut y también ganó muchas habilidades de trabajo como cantante. Mientras que a la mayoría de la gente les toma muchos años entrenar, a él le tomó hacerlo apenas unos meses antes de su debut. Su habilidad en el canto es realmente impecable''”. * Ha construido una exitosa carrera musical a través de sus papeles en varios musicales como "Jack the Reaper", "The Three Muskerteers" y "Friends". * En 2014 fue seleccionado como protagonista del musical Cafe-In que fue un éxito. * En marzo del 2015, Lee Chang Min decidió unirse a Big Hit Entertainment tras haber terminado su contrato con JYP Entertainment. Enlaces * Twitter * Instagram Galería Lee Chang Min.jpg Lee Chang Min 01.jpg Lee Chang Min 02.jpg Lee Chang Min 03.jpg Lee Chang Min 04.jpg Lee Chang Min 05.jpg Lee Chang Min 06.jpg Lee Chang Min 07.jpg Videografía San E "가면 안돼" M V| San E & Outsider & Changmin - You Can't Go Melody Day - The Very Last First (Feat. Chang Min de 2AM)| Chang Min & Melody Day - The Very Last First 이창민 Changmin Lee - 생각이 너무 많아 Think too much Official M V| Think too much 이창민 (Lee Chang Min) - 말은 쉽지 (Easy to say) MV| Easy to say Categoría:TheBsky Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2018